


Welcome to the Rebellion: An Imperial Traitor's Guide

by FirebirdRising



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, kallus thoughts, life on the ghost, privacy is nonexistent, the life of a new rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdRising/pseuds/FirebirdRising
Summary: In which Kallus integrates into Rebellion life."Congratulations! You’re officially a wanted criminal of the Empire, which means (that’s right!) you’re a rebel! Welcome, former Fulcrum, to Yavin 4 blah blah blah-"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Congratulations! You’re officially a wanted criminal of the Empire, which means (that’s right!) you’re a rebel! Welcome, former Fulcrum, to Yavin 4 blah blah blah- 

 

Oh, wait! You don’t have any clothing except for that on your back? Great! “Kanan- where’s your old green shirt?” (You notice Hera is way too excited for it to be genuine and that Kanan looks utterly betrayed to be giving away his shirt).

 

You receive some armor the next day for your knees and elbows, all painted with a starbird. You snap the protective gear on despite the bright color and force a smile. Your eye is still rimmed with purple and you haven’t brushed your hair back into the place and  _ by the force  _ you look the part. You shrug as Garazeb gives you a holster, somewhat touched that they’d already trust you with a weapon. There’s no turning back now. 

~~~~~~

 

It’s your first trip on the  _ Ghost _ . Privacy is nonexistent. You’re lucky enough to get your own room until Sabine gets back, but you wonder how long it will take for you to get high on paint fumes. 

 

When Sabine returns, you will move in with Garazeb (“For the last time, Kallus. It’s  _ Zeb _ ...”) and Bridger. Because you now room with them, you will discover more than you need to. You will find that the former snores and  the latter has frequent force nightmares. You’ll deal with the snoring by tossing a pillow in the Lasat’s general direction and the dreams with a surprisingly gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. Sometimes, between thunderous outbreaks of snoring and force-induced screaming, you’ll lie awake and wonder when exactly you got so soft. 

                                                                       ********

You learn rather quickly not to let the blind Jedi cook. In the event that Space M-  _ you mean Hera _ \- is not able to provide the crew with sustenance, the old Clone Trooper is a much better alternative. Unfortunately, when Rex stays behind on base, this leaves you to cook, as the last time you let your bunkmates do it, Chopper got set on fire.

 

                                                                       ********

Speaking of Chopper, the droid is a troll. You may have thought Vader was bad, or that Thrawn was cruel, but nothing compares to the resident maintenance droid. In the (rare) event that you oversleep, you are shocked awake. If you insult Chopper, you can almost guarantee you’ll be tripped onto some hard surface. However, despite the dark circles under your eyes and the bruises on your knees, nothing compares to when a certain pilot and Jedi are having a tender moment. 

 

It will be after a firefight, and instead of tending to wounds and resting like they should be, the rest of the crew will be watching Hera and Kanan from an air vent as they embrace and their lips  _ just almost touch... _

And then Chopper will come roaring into wherever the two lovers were, announcing the crew’s hiding place before the show even begins. Hera will be ballistic, Kanan will go meditate, and you will join the ensuing panicked run to the nearest lockable room. 

                                                                      ********

When Ahsoka returns from the dead (because no one stays gone these days), there will be a certain Sith Lord on your tail for months. It becomes common knowledge that Vader and the Torgrutan have a history, though no one is brave enough to ask what  _ exactly _ that history entails.

 

All mysterious backstories aside, whenever the Empire comes for Ahsoka, they also come for you. You’ve lost count of how many times Zeb’s thrown you over his shoulder, your friend running you to wherever you’re to be hidden because “ _ THE EMPIRE IS COMING!” _

 

You always ended up coming out of hiding, of course. After all, you are becoming soft and you have friends to protect, now.

                                                                      ********

 

          When it comes time to liberate Lothal, the Bridger kid doesn’t sleep. You’ve learned from the haunted look in his eyes that the Empire did  _ something _ to the boy. You can’t help but blame yourself. An hour before the Rebellion is set to leave Yavin, you find Bridger looking at a holo. It’s of two people- a young man with a beautiful woman, with a little boy between them. You don’t ask questions, just put a comforting hand on Ezra’s shoulder as tears slide down the padawan’s cheeks.

                                                                       ********

The evening after Lothal is saved, you join in on the camarade. There’s music on Yavin. Music and liquor and laughing. You wonder what the Empire thought. How could they be so stoic when there was so much more to life? How was the light side more passionate than a Sith Lord, whose power apparently ran on passion. 

You dance with Ahsoka, then a pilot, then Zeb, before getting rap-roaring drunk. There’s a bonfire that you’re all drinking around and  _ fine _ , maybe you end up confessing every secret and insecurity you’ve ever had. Chopper has blackmail for years.

                                                                      ********

You get captured once. You get tortured. Garazeb throws caution to the wind and tears the star destroyer to pieces. All to get to you. You smile despite the pain.

                                                                      ********

You’ll die one night. Or maybe it’s morning? You can’t tell in your cell. Thrawn takes care of you himself, beating you until your breath stops. With every flash of stars in your vision, you see the rebel you’d become. You saw the journey. 

Despite someone screaming in the distance, you’ll die happy. You’ll die happy, because you’ve done something with your life and  _ by the force _ can you finally live- or perhaps die- with yourself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! They're everything to me.


End file.
